Tyranny Of The Black Knight (Hero Stories)/Part 2
"First, I would like you to get accustomed to our world." Merlina said, as she and Snappy ran through the forest. "Sounds good." Snappy said. "The rules are definitely different here than in the Smurf Village." "I want you to learn swordsmanship starting from the basics." Merlina said. "Swords, eh? Well, if that's how you guys smurf in here, why not? Lay it on me, sister!" Snappy said. Merlina used her magic to conjure up a straight line of targets. "Swing away!" she said. "You got it!" Snappy said; as he used the sword she gave him to hit the targets, with some requiring him to jump in order to hit it. Merlina then used her magic to conjure up another set of targets as he ran. "Use a combo swing!" she said. "Sure thing!" Snappy said, as he proceeded to swing the sword right then left, then spinning in the air in order to hit the higher targets. "Too easy!" Snappy said, sounding rather confident, as they got closer and closer to the misty lake, and they eventually arrived. "He was once a wise and just ruler," Merlina said, as she and Snappy walked along the banks of the lake. "He was blessed with noble knights and praised by all. However..." "...he got a little sidesmurfed?" Snappy asked. "Yes. Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, gave him Excalibur. He was bewitched by the power of immortality its scabbard bestowed. He became immortal, summoning legions from the underworld." Merlina answered. "Or hell as it is called by Abloec," Snappy said. "Abloec? Who is this Abloec?" Merlina asked. "Don't worry, he's just another Smurf I know," Snappy answered. "I see, well, he is plunging his kingdom into a world of horror and chaos," Merlina said. "You mean like a big ol' haunted castle? Ha Ha! This'll be cool! It'll be like Halloween all year long!" Snappy said excitedly. "Maybe so, but I fear there will be nobody left to enjoy it. We must act now." Merlina said. "You mean smurf King Arthur?" Snappy said, in shock. "What about the immortal thing?" Merlina pointed her staff in the direction ahead of them. "Beyond this misty lake sleeps a sacred sword. With that sword..." Merlina said, before Snappy began to run off. "Yeah yeah. I'll go smurf it. Be back in a flash!" Snappy said. "Wait! Snappy!" Merlina called out. "What's wrong?" Snappy asked. Merlina proceeded to place a metal gauntlet on his hand. Snappy whistled impressively, as he noticed that it was very light. "Good luck!" Merlina told him. Snappy winked at her before running off. Snappy ran out of the forest and into the marshlands. "The fate of our kingdom rests in your hands, Snappy. Do not fail us." Merlina told him. "You can count on me, Merlina." Snappy said, as he ran. "I mean, stuff like this happens to me and my family all the time." Merlina then used her magic to conjure up targets for him to practice with. Snappy swung his sword right, then left, then spinning in the air to hit the higher targets; all in perfect fluidity. "Are all creatures in your world as co-ordinated as you?" Merlina asked. "Some are, but not everyone," Snappy answered. As Snappy continued to run along the marshlands; he came to a bridge that had wild boars on it. They all charged at him. "Watch out, Snappy!" Merlina shouted. "Don't worry!" Snappy said, confidently, as he waited for the perfect moment to jump on top of the approaching boars, as soon as they were close enough; Snappy jumped on top of them and ran across their backs and he continued on his way. "Your ability with the sword has improved so quickly I can hardly recall the time before you held it." Merlina said to Snappy. "It just smurfs naturally," Snappy said, as he continued to strike the targets that Merlina kept conjuring. "Anyway, all this is too easy. Don't you have anything tougher? I'm falling asleep." "Ha ha. Very well, why don't I prepare something a little more challenging?" Merlina said. As Snappy approached the other side of the lake; he could hear the sound of flapping wings. He look up and noticed a large creature approaching through the heavy mist. "Behold, the ruler of this lake: the Mist Dragon!" Merlina said, as the dragon landed and roared loudly. "Now, Snappy, swing your sword!" Merlina said. "This'll be easy!" Snappy said, preparing himself. "My family's smurfed with dragons before." Snappy quickly charged at the dragon and began landing several strikes into its face; before it quickly raised its head. Snappy could see its chest and the horn on its nose were glowing a light blue. "Watch out, Snappy!" Merlina shouted. Snappy held his ground until the right moment; the dragon fired a blast of its freezing ice breath, Snappy jumped out of the way at just the right moment; before jumping onto the dragon's nose in order to strike its horn. The dragon tried to shake him off; but Snappy held on long enough the strike its horn; dislodging it. "Well, Merlina," Snappy said, as the Mist Dragon flew away. "How was that? Did you see my real power?" "T-that was amazing! Defeating the Mist Dragon like it was nothing. The mark of a true knight..." Merlina said in disbelief. They soon arrived on the other side; they could see a large tree with a giant solid rock in front of it. Snappy could see something golden was sticking in the rock; he rushed up to it and noticed it was the sacred sword that Merlina told him about. "This must be it." Snappy said, whilst looking at the sword, before gripping it with both hands. "Are you ready?" Merlina asked him. "Ready for what?" Snappy asked, unsure as to what she meant. "If you remove that sword and defeat King Arthur with it... You shall forever be the worst of knights, slayer of kings..." Merlina told him. "Guess we can't be heroes all the time." Snappy said, before pulling on the sword with all his strength; and eventually freeing it from the stone. He surprisingly found it easy to hold. "The sacred sword..." Snappy said, looking at the sword in awe. "It goes by the name Caliburn." Merlina said. "It's kinda sorry looking." Snappy said, before the sword's ornament moved, revealing a face. "Fool!" a voice called out, catching Snappy by surprise, he took hold of the swords hilt again and noticed the face that appeared. "You are the chosen one!? You are but a squire!" Caliburn said to Snappy. "Oh yeah!? Says you!" Snappy said. "The sword has a mind of its own. It selects its bearer." Merlina told Snappy. "Yeah, well it's got a pretty smart mouth on it for a sword." Snappy said. "Hmph! The impertinent one is you, knave!" Caliburn said. "Brace yourself, for I shall train you until you are worthy!" Snappy quickly caught a glimpse of the approaching King Arthur; he quickly prepared Caliburn for battle. "All right, sword! Smurf your magic!" Snappy said, adamantly, as King Arthur menacingly approached. Snappy watched as King Arthur and his frog landed before him, he prepared himself for battle. King Arthur drew his enormous sword from its sheath. "Now let us see the power of your so-called sacred sword." King Arthur said, before he commanded his frog to go. "After him!" Caliburn commanded Snappy. Snappy took off after King Arthur; making sure he remained as close to him as possible. Snappy got along side and noticed that King Arthur was ready to swing his sword. "Remain calm. Swing in time with your opponent's attack." Caliburn advised. As soon as King Arthur swung his sword, Snappy swung Caliburn at the same time, with both swords striking each other; the sound echoing all around. As they exchanged sword blows, Snappy swung Caliburn with so much force in his swing that he grazed King Arthur, giving him a brief moment to strike. "Jump!" Caliburn quickly said. Snappy jumped and struck King Arthur, thus grazing him again. He quickly took off. "You'll never get away!" Snappy said, as he followed with determination in his voice. "Pursue me at your own peril, weakling." King Arthur said, before he summoned his demons. Snappy quickly dealt with them; and continued chasing after King Arthur. He got along side him once again, and they exchanged sword blows, for one brief moment, King Arthur had dropped his guard. "Now is your chance!" Caliburn said, as Snappy took full advantage and delivered several sword blows. King Arthur swung his sword, Snappy jumped out of the way; before King Arthur was once again on the move. "You're not gonna lose me!" Snappy said, as he chased after him. "Heh heh heh..." King Arthur laughed, but this time, he stopped his frog in order to face Snappy head on. Snappy caught up to him; ready to face him. Snappy and King Arthur exchanged several sword blows, before one blow from Snappy made King Arthur lose his balance. "Now!" Caliburn shouted. Snappy swung Caliburn, striking King Arthur in the head, not only knocking off his helmet; but knocking him off his frog and making him land on his back. He went to reach for his helmet; before looking up towards Snappy with a face full of anger. Snappy couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Papa Smurf?" Snappy questioned. "Fool! I'm not this Papa Smurf," King Arthur said, fiercely, before grabbing his helmet and taking hold of Excalibur's scabbard, causing him to regain his health. "This could smurf on forever. You sure you're a sacred sword?" Snappy asked Caliburn. "It is you, sir, who lacks the proper fighting skills." Caliburn answered. King Arthur quickly mounted himself upon his frog. "Bah! A fool of a knight not even worth slaying." King Arthur said. "Do you see?" Caliburn asked. "He thinks so, too!" "Well, it's your fault! You're a sad excuse for a teacher! You're even worse than Brainy." Snappy said, angrily. King Arthur gave his frog a command and it hopped off; whilst at the same time, Snappy and Caliburn argued with each other. "For as long as he bears that scabbard..." Merlina said, sadly. "We may never be able to defeat King Arthur." "So what are going to smurf?" Snappy asked. "We must ask the scabbard's former owner how to hinder its power." Caliburn said. "And who would that be?" Snappy asked. "Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. The one I mentioned earlier." Merlina answered. "What are we waiting for? Let's go smurf her a little visit." Snappy said, as he held Caliburn is his hand. "I fear it may not be as simple as that." Caliburn said. "What do we mean?" Snappy asked, as he held him out in front of him. "You shall see for yourself. Onward, my young knave." Caliburn said. "Stop calling me 'knave!' I'm Snappy Smurf!" Snappy shouted. "Very well, then. I shall call you Knave Smurf." Caliburn said. Snappy groaned with anger. "Whatever, you oversized letter smurfer." Snappy said, as they headed on their way. Smurf to Part 3 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Tyranny of the Black Knight Chapters